College Hookup
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: It's just an ordinary Saturday night for Aria Montgomery... or so she though. ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: So... I'm barely keeping my eyes open right now. We got maybe 2 hours sleep last night, because Lex was up all night sick. I even heard the line 'I fucking hate you Jason' a few times... Good times... haha**

**I'll answer your reviews on one of her multi chapter stories... I'm way too tired right now. It's almost 9pm...**

**But I just have to do this...**

**Bridget Rando**** – AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE, OI OI OI! I just had too... you all excited and ready for Australia Day(for those of you in Aus...)?**

**Ok, so this one shot is for everyone... but a special shout out to:**

**Caligirl28**

**luvaoflive**

**PLLover1**

**For either your; pro Vanessa comments, or telling everyone not to diss Vanessa**

**But, I'm glad you all listened to me... it's a lot easier to just agree with Lex, so I've learnt anyway haha**

**Ok...**** YourBiggestFan – It's actually funny you say that. Because originally Lex wasn't going to have her stories as 'M'... I know. Shocking right? But she's like 'it's different doing it, compared to writing about it.' She'll kill me for sharing that, but it's true. She was originally debating whether or not to rate her stories 'M', they were going to be tame. Haha**

**And I have the best thing to say in response to 'Lexi is great at writing them'... but I won't. I value my life.**

**Oh... this could really be my last a/n now... :(**

**Ok last thing... Lexi went through all her ones shots and found the longest (8.5 pages) and hottest one she could find... enjoy!**

College Hook-up

"I'm serious!" I roll my eyes as I twirl the hair falling out of my pony tail around my pointer finger.

"I know right?" I exhale loudly while flipping through my textbook, bringing my pen up to my lips.

"Like, oh my god. Right?" I bite down in the end of my pen, willing myself to not say anything.

I close my eyes in annoyance at my roommate.

You want to know the worst thing about college?

Roommates.

Well, in my case anyway.

"I know, I can't believe he said yes either! Oh wait, yes I can. I mean look at me. Why wouldn't he want to date me?"

I gag at her behind her back before trying to concentrate once more on the textbook in front of me, I rub my tired eyes.

"He's coming by for our date in like an hour."

It only takes one glance at her sweats and I know she'll never be ready in time.

"I know, right?" I groan and throw my head down on the bed, before rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know what to wear. I mean, whatever it is he'll just get me out of at the end of the right anyway, right?"

I swear to fucking god, if she so much as mutters the word 'right' one more time, I'll strangler her.

"Nah, my roommate's a total dork. She won't mind if I bring him back here."

_Right._ Of course I won't.

"Yea, totally. She could use a little action." I roll back onto my stomach glaring at the back of her head.

I'm going to kill her.

"Right, well I gotta go bitch. Talk to you later." I sigh in relief, at least now she'll finally shut up.

"Yea, I'll tell you _all_ about it."

"I know right?"

Or not.

"Yea, I know."

I rub my temples begging the tension to leave my body.

"Yea. I gotta go. Bye bitch."

She hits the end call button, before throwing her phone on the bed and examining her wardrobe once more.

"It doesn't really matter what you choose." I tell her with a bored tone.

"Because I'll look amazing no matter what I wear?" God, she is so full of herself.

"No. Because you'll still be a whiny, clingy, fake, histrionic, selfish bitch." I tell her with a fake smile.

"Oh, and it wouldn't help you look any better either." She glares at me with her hands on her hips.

"You- You bitch!"

"Ouch, that hurt." I turn the page in my text book as she huffs and gathers her supplies before exiting the dorm room and heading for the communal bathrooms.

* * *

><p>I groan as I hear a knock on our dorm door, I glance at the clock and sigh realising this will be her 'hot date'.<p>

I roll off the bed, pulling my red singlet back down to meet the waistband of my grey sweats.

I roll my eyes as he knocks once more.

"I'm coming. Jeez."

I open the door, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

My breath catches in my throat at the sight of the man standing in front of me.

_Ezra Fitz_.

Literally the hottest man on campus.

I lick my lips as my thoughts start to turn dirty.

I feel his eyes roam my body, and I immediately regret not picking out a sexier outfit.

"Hi." I snap my eyes up to meet his, before blinking a few times trying to find my voice.

"Oh. Hi!" He chuckles at me, as we stand there awkwardly.

"I'm Ezra," he nods at me in way of a greeting.

"Aria." I respond trying to keep my cool.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Hmm?" I scrunch my eye brows at him before cursing myself silently and moving aside.

"Sorry."

"So, I take it Brittany isn't ready yet?"

"Nope. She's got to complete her ritual. Heaven forbid she go out, with a hair out of place."

He chuckles at me while he glances around the room.

"I see."

"Uh huh. I mean, I honestly don't know what you see in her anyway."

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" I giggle once realising my mouth is on auto pilot.

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget to shut up." He laughs at me, showing me his perfect smile.

"Nah, I like it. It's refreshing." I feel myself getting lost in his eyes before I cough awkwardly and look away.

"So, what is a gorgeous girl like yourself doing on a Saturday night?"

"Nothing really."

"Really? Nothing?" I feel myself blush as the campus 'it' guy discovers I'm just your average nerd.

"Yep. You're just looking at your average nerd. Order in some Chinese and watch 'It happened one night'." I shrug my shoulders at him while busying myself in tidying up my books.

"Really? That's my favourite movie."

"Get out." He blinks in shock before hesitantly making his way to the door.

"No, you idiot! It's just a saying." We both laugh, and feel the awkwardness melt away.

"I knew that."

"Of course you did." I tease him, giggling.

"I can't believe that's your favourite movie. It's _my_ favourite movie. Maybe we should get together and watch it some time?" I feel my mouth drop open at his invitation before bitting my lip and nodding.

I take a deep breath, convincing myself to just take a chance.

Be confident.

Be sexy.

Be _Aria_.

"Yea, I'd uh, really like that."

"Good. It will be nice to hang out and get to know each other." I smirk before taking a few steps forward.

"Yea. I would really, _really_ like to get to know you better." His eyes widen slightly at my advance before he takes a step forward.

"Are you suggesting, what I think you're suggesting?"

"Maybe." I shrug before taking another step closer.

"Well, I can't wait to find out." I lean my lips close to his, looking into his blue eyes.

"Too bad you have a date tonight... because I have a few ways we could get to know each other better." I trail my pointer finger down his chest, to the waistband of his jeans.

He sucks in a quick breath, as I smirk.

"Yea, too bad." His minty breath blows across my face, and I smile once more before pulling away.

"Oh well. Another time maybe." I lean over to retrieve a book from the floor, smirking when I hear him groan.

"Yea. Another time..." I risk a glance back to see him openly checking me out.

I stand up before placing the book on the book shelf and turning to face him once more.

I lick my lips as I feel his intense gaze locked on my body, I raise an eye brow as our gaze meets.

"Screw it." He closes the distance between us and pushes me back into my book shelf, my arms locked above my head.

"We're going to get to know each other right _now_." Before I have a chance to respond his lips are on mine, his tongue begging for entrance.

I free my hands as I allow his tongue slip into my mouth, I groan as I run my fingers through his hair.

He hooks his hands under my thighs before bring them up around his waist. I pull him closer to me, my hands running down his chest before undoing his buttons and pushing his shirt off his shoulders, before tugging on his pants letting them fall to the ground.

I let my hands roam the muscles of his back and chest, while he shoves me harder against the book shelf causing me to hiss out in pain.

I feel him smirk against my lips before his hand reaches up to pull my hair tie from my hair, causing my hair to spill down my shoulders and back.

He starts to trail kisses down my neck before he pulls my red singlet over my head, he smiles as he sees my exposed chest.

He captures my right boob in his mouth, using his teeth to tug on my erect nipple before sucking down.

I tug on his hair roughly as he continues his assault, causing my panties to become wet.

He lets my legs fall from his waist, as he pulls his head back to smirk at me. I gasp at his intense look before he slowly pulls my grey sweats down my legs. I step out of them, and kick them to the side as he raises his eye brows at me.

I gulp when I see the look in his eye, and his lips slowly start to make their way down my body, sucking and nipping my soft skin as he goes.

Once his lips reach my belly button, he trails his tongue back up to my cleavage before catching my left boob in his mouth, biting down softly.

He moves his lips back down to my stomach, before he drops down on his knees and smirks up at me with a mischievous glint in his gorgeous blue eyes.

He places gentle kisses just above my black lace panties, teasing me with his soft lips. I squirm as I feel my wetness grow, and his slender fingers reach up to gently graze my opening through my lacy panties.

"God, I love how turned on you are right now." I buck my hips as he applies pressure with his fingers, silently begging for him to rip my panties off and take me.

"_Ezra, please_." He shakes his head at my begging with a smile on his face.

"Not yet beautiful. Let me have my fun first. Let me pleasure you like you've never been pleasured before." I squeeze my eyes tight and throw my head back against the book shelf as he catches my panties in his teeth.

His hands grip my hips firmly as his mouth slowly starts to drag the panties down my thighs and to my knees, he then releases them and they drop to my feet and I kick them aside.

He slowly, kisses his way back up the inside of my legs, taking his time when he reaches my thighs. I groan as I feel my wetness spill down my thighs for him to enjoy.

His hands grasp my knees keeping them in place, keeping my thighs from locking together. His fingers find their way back to my entrance, trailing the opening slowly.

My hands fly up above my head, gripping one of the shelves as he hoists my thighs up on his shoulders giving him easy access to my entrance.

He trails his tongue ever so lightly along my dripping entrance and I buck my hips in response moaning out his name with intense desire.

"Fuck. Oh, god."

He applies more pressure, as I start to squirm with need and want.

"Ezra. Fuck."

He uses his tongue to flick my clit, before he sucks on it harshly.

"_Please_." I beg, my voice wavering from the pleasure.

He forces his tongue in my tight, wet opening, "Oh, god."

His hands grip my ass, squeezing hard while his tongue continues to thrust in and out, moans slipping through my bruised lips.

I tighten my grip on the shelf when my walls start to contract; Ezra feels then change and his thrusts become quicker.

"Oh my god! Ezra!" My cries of ecstasy echo around the room, as Ezra slowly let's my thighs off his shoulders.

I wobble slightly as my jelly-like legs try to steady themselves.

Ezra slowly stands, before attaching ours lips once more in a searing kiss. He hooks his hands under my thighs and I bring my legs around his waist. I smirk against his lips, as he lets out a moan as my entrance presses against his naked chest.

He pulls me tighter, our tongues fighting with each others in passion. He moves towards my bed before laying me down, him following closely.

He starts to trail soft kisses down my neck, before kissing me sweetly under my ear, his breath causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I try to lock my thighs together when he catches them with his hands, his eyes meeting mine.

"Don't." I squeeze my eyes closed at his growl, before trying to force my thighs together willing the incessant throbbing to cease.

I feel his hands start to spread my smooth thighs apart very slowly. I open my eyes slightly to see his eyes taking me in, I groan as he keeps spreading my thighs until they're as far apart as they will go.

He releases his right hand from the position on my thigh, before tracing my opening very softly. I groan at the sensation, feeling myself become very wet.

His fingers gently play with my clit, building the tension just waiting to be released.

He dips his pointer finger in my very wet opening ever so slightly, before retracting it and trailing it up my body slowly.

Once he reaches my mouth, he pushes his finger in my mouth forcing me to taste myself. I moan as I suck softly on his finger, and he withdraws it before leaning down for a kiss.

His fingers find their place again, softly playing with my entrance as our gaze meets.

"God, you're even more beautiful now then the first time I saw you." The building tension and pleasure, causes a cloud of fog to obstruct my thoughts as my mind tries to process his confession.

"Wait, so you've actually noticed me?" All conscious thought is pushed from my head as he finally pushes two fingers in.

He starts to pump them in and out as fast as he can, before he adds a third finger causing me to moan.

His lips reach down to mine as his fingers continue push in and out of me; I grab a fistful of his hair as my walls start to contract.

I scream out his name as I cum, he moves his mouth down to lick my opening tasting my juices.

I flip us over before he can once again gain the upper hand, briefly letting my mind wonder to Brittany and thanking God that she takes so long to get ready.

I reach for the waistband of his boxers before I pull those down his legs, my eyes never leaving his.

I let my gaze fall to his hard cock, and feel nerves building in my stomach as I take in his size.

"Oh god." He smirks as I whisper in shock.

I can't help but worry that his large cock will be too big for my small, tight, wet opening.

I circle the tip with my finger, before running my hand down the length of it.

I start to move my mouth down to his cock, when his voice stops me.

"No. I don't let anyone do that. _Ever_." I raise my eye brows at him in surprise.

"Uh, why?" He rolls his eyes at my obvious attitude before replying.

"Because they usually suck."

"That's kind of the point babe." He rolls his eyes once more at my sarcasm, before back tracking.

"I mean, they're usually terrible."

"Well, then I guess the pressure's on." I tell him before capturing his cock in my warm mouth.

I moan as I take as much of him as I can in my small mouth, my hands massaging his balls gently.

I start to move my mouth up and down his cock, scraping my teeth against it softly as I go.

I continue to do this, until his moaning increases and he grabs a fistful of my hair. I realise he's close and I force as much of his length into my mouth as possible, he cums as I feel his cock hitting the back of my throat.

I pull away licking my lips with raised eye brows.

"So, I may have to re think my rule. As long as it's a certain hot brunettes giving me the special treatment." I smile in satisfaction before reattaching our lips.

He flips us over our lips still fighting with each others, as his hands reach for my boobs.

"Condom?" He mumbles against my lips, before shoving his tongue back in my mouth.

I reach into my nightstand to retrieve a condom; he takes it off me and slips it on his hard cock.

He slams his cock into me, as my hands scraping down his chest harshly.

I slip my tongue in his mouth as he gasps out in pain, before digging my nails into his shoulders.

He gains speed as my legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. He starts to drive deeper as his mouth bites down on my neck.

I throw my hips up to meet his thrust, wanting to feel as much of him inside me as possible.

I throw my head back onto the pillow screaming in ecstasy as we both cum.

He rolls off me, bring the sheet up to cover our naked sweaty bodies.

We lay side by side on my single bed, staring at the ceiling trying to control our breathing.

"Wow." He chuckles once I break the silence, and it only takes a few moments before I join in the laughter.

"Can I ask you a question?" He shoots me a look before nodding his head hesitantly.

"Sure."

"What did you mean, when you said I look my beautiful now then the first time you saw me?"

He takes a deep breathing, gathering his thoughts.

"The first time I saw you; you were reading '_To kill a mockingbird'_ in the quad. You looked so beautiful sitting there in the sun with a gorgeous smile on your face. You were simply breath taking. I promised myself that day, that you would be mine."

I feel tears gather in my eyes at his confession.

"And, why has it taken you this long?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"I was shy. But as soon as I found out Brittany was your room mate I accepted her date offer." I scoff at him, before narrowing his eyes.

"You planned this?" He needs sheepishly and I shake my head before continuing.

"You're the most popular guy on campus and you expect me to believe you were _shy_?"

"I was. You're different. You're smart, talented, beautiful, kind hearted... You're not like every other girl; I mean... why would you be with a guy like me?"

I turn onto my side, grasping his face in my hands.

"Don't you _ever_ say that. Do you hear me? You're amazing. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Would you?"

"What?" I scrunch my brows together.

"Would you have me?"

"I'd be honoured too." We meet half way for a kiss sealing the deal.

"What the hell is going on in here?" We pull apart at Brittany's scream.

Way to ruin the moment.

"Well? Explanation? Apology?" Her hands fly to her hips, as she glares at me.

I clutch the sheet to my chest as I pop myself up on my elbows.

"You're the one who said I needed to get more _action_." I smirk as her mouth drops open in surprise.

"And, I'm sorry Brittany." She smiles seductively at Ezra's 'apology'.

"But I don't think this will work out between us." The smile falls from her face being replaced with a frown.

"Don't forget to shut the door on your way out," I tell her with a smirk, "unless you want to watch?" I roll on top of Ezra reattaching our lips, letting my tongue run along his bottom lip begging for entrance.

We chuckle against each other's lips as we hear the door slam closed.

Ezra tightens his arms around my bare waist, pulling me closer and slipping his tongue in my mouth.

**A/N: Ok, so I have read every single one shot she has ever written. And I seriously don't know how she comes up with these ideas... It amazes me...**

**Review!**

**Because... reviews lead to updates... or more one shots...**

**- Jase**


End file.
